Azusa Hajiri
A noisy girl who is always energetic, as in, extremely energetic. She's always smiling and happy and nothing brings her down, except getting in serious trouble or having no food. Azusa is both cute and annoying, and has trouble sensing danger or seriousness. She's Kogasa's cousin and surrogate sister, as her aunt adopted Azusa when her parents died and she got amnesia, and she looks up to her a lot. Azusa has an obsession with food and often does unexpected things to get food. She's also sneakier than Kogasa, despite the latter being a cat. Azusa's magic is Fire magic and she mainly uses hammers. Backstory At birth, her name was Ariale Hazel de Karma. Yes, two first names. It's common here but uncommon for you Westerners. I find it weird. Anyway, she was the child of the rulers of the Agni Kingdom, and was chosen as it's princess because of her ability to use fire and the fact she's a dog girl. She was highly doted upon by it's people and as a result, she became a spoiled brat. She and her cousin Kogasa always fought, so they never got along. Her family moved to the village Shirakawa-go when the demon war in Rosasharn began, and she became very popular in the town for acting like a darling to everyone, and no one knew how much of a brat she was. One day when she and Kogasa were playing near a shrine, they had a fight, and they discovered that they had magical powers; Kogasa realized her ability to use electricity magic while Azusa realized her ability to use fire magic. They were both slightly singed as a result, and they moved back to Rosasharn. A year later, it was Azusa's seventh birthday. It was the happiest day of her life; but also the day her life was changed. On their way to a park for her party, Azusa and her parents' car slammed right into a truck that was being driven by a drunk driver, killing her parents and leaving Azusa in a coma. She woke up two months later a completely different girl; she became a girl who's always happy and beaming. She lost all her memories, and was given a new name of Azusa. She neither cares or knows of her old life, and she's satisfied with that. On occassion however, Azusa reverts back to Ariale Hazel, usually with a hard bonk on the head or on certain occassions. She turns back to her brattish self, but is a bit more flirty and possessive. I guess Ariale grew up, too. More info *Azusa has a preference for the bad boy type of guy, for some reason. *She has a bit of a perverted side, and she also likes yaoi. She ships Raphael/Keisatsu (oh gawd please don't shoot me Iona) *Her theme song is "Kiramekirari" from The iDOLM@STER. *Azusa loves to sing and often sings happy and positive songs, and her dream is to become an idol singer. She also sounds and sings like Yayoi Takatsuki from THE IDOLM@STER. *She has canine-like teeth, since she's, well, a doggirl. *For some reason, she strongly believes that mermaids and squids are mortal enemies. *She's not the smartest of girls; as Ariale Hazel, she was somewhat intelligent, but thanks to the car accident, she had brain damage and so lost her intelligence and logic, but she can still function normally. *During her time at Shirakawa-go, she managed to fit in thanks to the big fat ribbon she always wears, because at that time it had the ability to conceal the beastly features of someone, but it only works in the human world/Earth. Gallery Azusa Hajiri.jpg Selfy Azusa OMG.png|Selfy Azusa. She's quite plain here... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters